Operation Winx
by Laylaenchantix101
Summary: A spy. A fashion queen. A hacker. A musician. A florist. An ordinary girl. What do they all have in common? They have a secret power locked inside of them, something that should have stayed hidden. Now, whether they like it or not, they have to team up and defeat any villians threatening their world. Can they stop the Trix in time, or will Operation Winx go down under? AU.
1. Prolouge

Layla was crouched down, keeping an eye on the hallways. "Coast is clear," she said into her earpiece.

"Proceed," said the monotone voice of her teacher, Griselda.

Layla quickly walked through the halls, scanning it in for signs of any cameras.

"Layla," Griselda said suddenly. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"I think it can wait until I get back," Layla whispered, catching sight of guards. She pressed herself against the wall, hoping they wouldn't catch sight of her.

"No, it needs to be dealt with now," Griselda insisted.

If Layla were actually paying attention to what Griselda was saying, she might have understood that her teacher wouldn't have butted into her mission to tell her something.

"Not _now," _Layla snapped. "Kind of busy here." She grabbed the first of the two and covered his mouth before he could cry out. She kneed him in the leg and slammed her free hand into his friend's face.

"Young lady, listen to me this instant!"

"Not now, Griselda," Layla grumped, tying the man's hands together. "Don't you see I'm on a _mission?"_

"Young lady!" Griselda hissed. "Listen to me right now!"

Layla was sorely tempted to turn off the ear piece, but knew she'd get in trouble for it later. Sighing, she continued walking down the hallway until she found a vent.

"This is a serious matter," Griselda seethed.

"And so is this," Layla replied calmly as she crawled into the vent.

"Young lady! Listen to me this instant!"

"Not now, Griselda!" Layla snapped, her patience wearing thin. "Aren't you supposed to whisper directions to me?"

"Not until you listen!"

"I'll find those three myself, then!" Layla cried. She continued crawling through the vents, trying to ignore Griselda's insistent voice.

"Finally," Layla whispered, pressing her ear to the side of the vent. "I got you."

Three voices. That's what she heard. The three voices that she'd been trained to track down for years.

"They won't find us here," one of the voices was saying.

_**Joke's on them, **_Layla thought, grinning.

"Young lady, Faragonda wants me to tell you that we've tracked down girls that will become your partners!"

"WHAT?" Layla screeched.

Bad move.

At once, the voices stopped talking. There was a cracking sound, and Layla crashed right through the vent and onto the floor.

"A spy," one of them said, smiling broadly. "Good. I was so bored."

Layla stood up and clenched her fists. "Ms. Griselda, I'm going to have to talk to you later," she said into her earpiece. Then, turning back to the three girls, she raised her fists. "Bring it."

* * *

_TWO DAYS LATER_

"You can't be serious," Layla repeated for the millionth time as the nurse dabbed at a cut on her cheek. "You just can't."

"I'm afraid I am." The Headmistress, Faragonda, had her hands clasped in front of her, and she gave Layla and apologetic glance.

"If they're so important, just give them scolarships," Layla insisted. "I don't need any partners!"

"What happened the other night proves you wrong," Faragonda pointed out.

"But it's not fair!" Layla cried. "I've been training for years for this! You can't just give this position away to some random girls I don't even know!"

Griselda, who was only a few feet away, crossed her arms at Layla. "Young lady, it's our duty at this school to get these girls safely here. And are you part of this school?"

"Yes, but-"

"Therefore, it is your duty as well," Griselda intergected. "Whether you like it or not. And that is the end of this discussion!" With that, Griselda marched off. Faragonda gave Layla an apologetic smile before exiting as well.

One week later, Layla was shipped off to Gardinia High School.

Operation Winx was a go.


	2. Welcome to School

**I am a truly boring person, I know. There isn't any fighting scenes in here.**

**Oh well. I don't own Winx Club.**

* * *

The moment Bloom stepped into the hall, she felt dread overcome her. Third year in high school, and she already knew it was going to be a huge drag.

Sighing, she walked towards her locker, hoping to reach it before-

"Hey, Bloom!"

Oh, great.

Bloom tried to keep hurrying to her locker, but the owner of the voice eventually caught up to her.

"Hi, Mitzi," Bloom muttered.

"So, how was your summer?" Mitzi asked. "My parents gave me an _awesome _brand-new car."

"That's great, Mitzi," Bloom said flatly. "If you excuse me-"

"Did _your _parents get you a new car? Or are you still sticking to that lame bike of yours?" Mitzi sneered.

Bloom was tempted to yell at the girl, but she knew she couldn't give Mitzi that kind of satisfaction. Instead, she said, "I don't have time to listen to your annoying voice."

Bloom was usually nice, and she never once said anything like that. But Mitzi was..._Mitzi. _Honestly, what sane person wouldn't explode?

For several seconds, Mitzi stopped, stunned. Bloom seized the opprotunity to make an escape, rushing towards her locker.

"This isn't over, Bloom!" she heard Mitzi yelled. She chuckled, and continued walking, thinking, **_It's just a car._**

* * *

Stella had never felt so miserable in her entire life. Not only was she being forced to go to an actual school for the first time, but she had to go to..._public school._

The thing that cheered her up most was the fact that people absoutly _adored _her clothes.

Not the clothes that she was wearing, but what they were wearing. Even in her disguise, consisting of a glorious, curly black wig, contact lenses, and spray-on tan, she felt the desire to yell, "Those are my clothes!"

Being the world's top fashion designer definetly had its ups and downs.

Sighing for the hundreth time, she continued making her way through the halls. She had, of course, seen more people at the type of parties she usually threw, but still...so many people.

_**Maybe a friend would be nice,**_Stella thought to herself. _**A friend that I could share my secrets with, and...**_

"Ow!" a voice cried suddenly. Stella found herself on the floor, blinking. She quickly stood up, saying, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry," the girl in front of her said. "It's no big deal." The girl extended her hand. "My name's Bloom."

Stella knew that she should probably lie, but instead:

"My name is Stella."

She should have known it would have gone down from that very sentence.

* * *

"I hate this place." The minute Layla saw the school, she knew that it was true.

"Young lady! Hate is such a strong word," Griselda scolded inside the earpiece.

"Griselda, you can't expect me to befriend _all of them." _Layla knew that she was whining, but the whole thing seemed so unfair that she didn't really care at the moment.

"Yes, I do," Griselda said. "But you're not only there because of them."

Layla frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We have reason to believe that the Trix are in disguise, hiding out at the school."

"What reason would that be?"

"Classified information."

Figures.

Layla sighed. "So, about some of the girls. A few of them are famous, right?"

"Yes."

"So wouldn't they be in disguise?"

For a moment, Griselda was quiet. Then: "Opposites attract."

"THAT'S WHAT THEY SAY FOR COUPLES!" Layla shouted into the earpiece. Then, with an irritated huff, she marched foreward, ignoring the looks from the other students.

_**What's it going to take?** _she thought. **_If they actually listen to me, what's it going to take for them to believe me?_**

She sighed again. This was going to be a long, long year.

* * *

"Three of them," the girl said.

"I can assume one of them is that Layla girl, correct?" the second girl asked.

"Yes, you assume correctly," the first one said.

"I would've thought that there were more of them to crush," growled the second girl

"Patience, Stormy. Patience. That's what we need to count on." The third girl sat on a bench, her legs crossed. "The others don't know a thing about us, and that Layla girl knows she can't attack us."

Stormy chuckled. "That's true."

"Even so, time is not on our side," the girl continued, her face forming into a sneer. "The longer Layla has, the more time she has to convince those girls about their little destiny."

"Hmmph." The other girl raised her chin. "Then we're just going to have to stop her, aren't we?"

"You're correct, Darcy." The girl stood up straighter. "We will crush these girls under our fists, no matter what the cost. Is that understood?"

"Understood, Icy," the two said.

Icy smirked and leaned back in her chair. This was going to be too easy. Even so, a small quiver of doubt entered her heart, but she quickly smashed it away.

No, this was going to be easy.

Maybe a little _too _easy.


	3. Special Classes

**...I'm still boring.**

**I don't own Winx.**

* * *

_Give life a push; and if it pushes right back, don't fall. You'll look stupid._

Whether or not this was considered an actual quote, Musa lived by it.

As she walked up the steps of Gardinia High school, students chatted around her. Musa smiled to herself, thinking that it was nice to finally be back to a regular school again.

"Hey, I heard that she's going undercover to attend a normal school," someone whispered. Musa stopped in her tracks, trying to listen.

"Yeah!" another voice chimed in. "_Teen Hit Weekly _did an interview with her, and they said that Musa was sick of private tutoring! Do you really think she's at some high school? They even got to listen to an argument between her and her father!"

Musa smiled dryly. Rumors. What a pain in the neck.

"What if she's attending Gardina High?" the first girl squealed.

"Please," a new voice scoffed. "She's probably at some private, elite school in Italy or something. After all, the best have to expect the best!"

"But it said she wanted a normal school!"

Musa shook her head and bit back a laugh. Let them think what they wanted. It was almost too much.

The real story: Musa _had _been sick of private tutoring, and argued with her dad about going back to high school. One of the reporters for that magazine, whatever it was called, got sick of being denied an interview, so she snuck inside and heard the entire conversation. And from there, the rumors started. Her dad was beyond angry, but somehow, Musa was able to convince him to give the people what they wanted.

And here she was.

Boring old math, history, possibly blowing stuff up in science, gym torture, and, of course, music class. Musa didn't regret her choice, no matter how many times she would risk dying of boredom.

...okay, maybe not that far.

She felt so happy, she didn't notice the shadow that had been following slipped away, finally leaving her alone in the empty hall.

* * *

Flora was already in the classroom when Bloom arrived.

"Oh, hi, Bloom," Flora said, looking up from her book. She and Bloom had been good friends for a while now, and even though they weren't extremly close, Flora considered the two of them to be as close as they could get.

"Hi, Flora," Bloom said, smiling. "This is Stella."

"Hey, nice to meet you," Stella said. Flora peered closely at her. She seemed...uncomfortable.

Flora nodded to Stella. "Same to you," she said, smiling. "Well, since Bloom already introduced me, I guess I don't have to do it myself."

Awkward pause.

"Stella is an intresting name," Flora commented.

Stella tensed. "Oh, it's not my real name," she said. "My real name is Avery, but once my cousin called me Stella, and it just stuck, I guess."

"Really?" Bloom raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I guess." It was clear she didn't believe Stella.

Usually, Flora stayed out of people's buisness, but she knew this girl was hiding something.

It wouldn't hurt to find out, right...?

Right...

"Girls, if you are done chit-chatting, please take your seats," a voice said sharply. In the front of a class, a teacher sat, glaring at them through her spectacles.

"Well?" she barked. "Take your seats!"

Just then, the door opened, and two more students filed in, neither that Flora had ever seen before. One of them stopped short and stared at the teacher, with barely concealed shock.

"Hello," the teacher said curtly. "May I help you?"

The girl shook her head and cleared her throat. "No, of course not," she muttered.

"Why are we here?" the other girl asked.

"Special class for you six," the teacher said, waving her hand dissmissivly.

"Six?" There were only five.

"Special class?" the first girl asked. "Excuse me, Ms...?"

"Gonzales," the teacher replied.

"Can I speak to you?" the girl asked impatiently.

The teacher stood up. "Of course."

Once the two were outside, Stella whispered, "That was weird. Do you think they know each other?"

"I'm not sure," Flora answered. She knew that high school was weird, but she didn't expect anything to happen _this _fast.

* * *

"...excuse I ever heard..."

"...young lady..."

"...ice still up my nose..."

Tecna was able to catch snips of the conversation between the teacher and the other girl, each one more confusing then the last.

People made no sense sometimes.

She was tempted to bring out her laptop, but remembering the last time she did, it resulted in detention...and getting her laptop taken away...agian. And possibly an explosion that may or may not have been caused by her...

But _come on_. An accident was an accident, right?

Tecna sighed and leaned back in her chair, suddenly tired out from those memories. The past was also the past. No use going through it.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Tecna opened one eye to stare at one of the girls from the back of the room. She frowned at her, clearly upset to be disturbed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tecna said slowly.

The girl crossed her arms. "Do you want to join us over there, or take a nap?"

Tecna was taken aback by the girl's bluntness. "Um..."

"Stella, leave the poor girl alone," one of the others called. A girl with bright orange hair came into view. "Hi, I'm Bloom. Over there is Flora, and I see you met Stella."

"My real name is Avery," Stella cut in abruptly

"Tecna," she said simply. "Nice to meet you all. What did the teacher mean by special classes?"

"I have no idea," Bloom answered. Just then, the door burst open, and another girl stood there, panting. "Sorry I'm la-" The girl stopped short when she saw only five girls in the room, alone.

"What is this? A special class?" the girl scoffed.


	4. Dreams

"I can't _believe _you people!"

Griselda was sitting behind her desk calmly, watching the girl before her raging.

"First, you tell me during a very important mission that I'm supposed to have partners. Then, you send me to...to..._school _to track them down! I mean, look at them!" Layla pointed to each of the subject's picture. "Some kind of fashion designer, who most likely has no expierence in the field, a florist who seems to not be able to hurt a fly, a hacker who's in trouble with the cops, a popstar, and...just a regular girl." Layla took a deep breath. "And now you put us in _SPECIAL CLASSES?!_ Are you _INSANE?!_"

Griselda raised an eyebrow. "Are you done?"

Layla crossed her arms and said nothing.

"Aisha-"

"Don't call me that."

Griselda shot her a look that said, _If you won't silence yourself then I will silence you instead._

Layla, not the least bit fazed, motioned for Griselda do continue.

"As I said before, we do not _choose _who is born with this magic, let alone something as power as this." Griselda narrowed her eyes. "Shall we review what we have gathered again?"

Layla, once again, said nothing.

"This _fashion queen, _as you called her, is Stella Solaria, famous fashion designer and model. The one who controls the sun, moon and stars."

"Griselda-"

"The florist, Flora Linphea, a simple girl who grows flowers, a girl who is kind and gentle. The one who controls nature."

Layla was growing impatient. "Ms. Griselda-"

"The hacker, Tecna Zenith, the one who has been in trouble with the authorities more than once. The one who controls technology."

Layla stood up. "I'm leaving."

"The popstar, Musa Melody, the famous singer and dancer whose music inspires others. The one who controls music."

Layla covered her ears. "I've heard this lecture more than once!"

"You, Aisha Andreas, the youngest spy in the world. The power of waves, otherwise known as-"

_SLAM!_

Griselda temporarily stopped, and stared at the angry girl before her, not even flinching.

"Don't call me that."

Griselda raised an eyebrow. "May I continue, _Layla?"_

The young spy collapsed into the chair, ignoring the sarcasm in Griselda's voice as she said her name. "Fine."

"And finally, Bloom Christoff, a seemingly ordinary young lady." Griselda leaned closer. "An adopted child."

"You're saying that it isn't her real last name?"

Griselda scoffed. "Honestly, compared to the other girl's last names, you really think someone like her would have an ordinary last name?"

Layla was quiet. "How am I going to convince them? It's going to take some time."

Griselda shook her head. "Time is not on our side. You will have to reaveal it to them, and soon. Otherwise the Trix will do it for you. And I can assure you, that will not be pleasant."

* * *

_"Bloom...Bloom..."_

_"Who's there?"_

_"Come to me, Bloom..." the voice said. It sounded so sorrowful, so lonely._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Bloom, can't you find me?"_

_"No! I can't! Show yourself! I can't find you!"_

_"Please, Bloom...there's not much time!"_

_Bloom covered her ears. "I can't find you if I can't see you!"_

_The blackness grew colder, and laughter rang out around, echoing in her mind._

_"Aww, the poor little pixie is lost," a voice cooed. "How adorable!"_

_"Should we help her?" another voice asked._

_The laughter rang out again. "You're going to pay for the crimes of your people. You can count on it, Bloom!"_

_"No...go away! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_The voices laughed all at once. Around her, the air turned cold. There was a distinct sound of thunder, and it kept getting darker, and darker..._

_"NO!"_

* * *

"Leave me alone!"

"Jeez, Bloom. Were you up late again last night?"

Bloom's eyes flew open. Her mother was there, her arms crossed an a disaproving look on her face.

"Sorry, Mom. Just a dream..." Bloom shook her head.

"Well, I'm glad. But you better hurry, or you'll be late for school." Her mom gave her a peck on the forehead and left the room.

For several moments, Bloom sighed and curled up in the warmth of her bed. Just as she was about to drift off again, she eyes flew open. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!"

"Took you long enough," her mom's voice called.

"Mom!" Bloom hurridly got dressed and snatched her toothbrush from her bathroom and shoved it in her mouth.

"Care to join me for breakfast then?"

"I dun ha time!" Bloom mumbled through her toothbrush. She was currently brushing her hair like she was trying to tear it out.

"Not even a few minutes!"

"No! I can't be late on the second day of school!" Bloom spat out her toothbrush.

"You know, normally kids would be worried about the _first _day of schoool."

"That isn't the point!" Bloom raced out of the bathroom, grabbed a piece of toast, and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Love you, gotta go, bye!"

"Bloom, I-"

Behind her daughter, the door slammed shut.

* * *

"Simple-minded brat!"

"Calm yourself, sister."

"She resisted me! She left without my consent!"

"I said calm yourself!"

The girl who had been ranting closed her mouth, her lips pinched together. "She couldn't have! I never gave her my permission to leave!"

"This just makes it more difficult," the second voice said grimly. "If she's powerful enough to leave a dream, then we can only imagine her real power."

"Either way," another voice interjected, "she's still untrained. That goes for the rest of them, too."

"Except for the spy."

The third girl's lips curled into a thin smile. "Unless Layla manages to convince them about what they are, she won't be a problem." Around them, the air turned colder.

Nearby, a bell rang, causing the girls to scowl.

"Come on," the first girl said. "School's starting."

As the other two moved to gather their things, the third girl didn't move.

_**Soon. Very, very soon. **_


	5. The First Attack

_Special classes._

Okay, so maybe it wasn't that big of a deal; but _still. _The whole point she transferred to the school was to get regular classes! And now...a class with 'special' in it didn't exactly make her feel better.

And so what if she had regular classes with all the other kids? The word 'special' didn't exactly give her hope that she could keep her secret very long.

"Your wig is starting to slip," a voice said.

"Huh? Oh, thanks." Stella reached up to adjust the black wig, but then stopped cold. She whirled around, and came face-to-face with one of the girls from her 'special class'.

The girl had one eyebrow raised. "Why're you looking so panicked?"

"I-I...how were you able to tell it was a wig?" Stella managed to get out. She was shaken up, and suddenly reflected that it was incredibly stupid to come to a regular school. Her dad was right; she should've just stook to private tutoring.

"Well, for one, it was kinda slipping," the girl mused. "Not to mention the fact that you can tell."

Stella felt herself pale underneath the fake spray-on tan. "R-r-really?"

The girl shrugged. "You have to look really hard to notice it, though. Not many people can really do that."

Stella frowned. "Then...how could _you?"_

The _girl_ shrugged again. "Guess I'm lucky. Would you mind me asking why you have a wig on?"

Stella felt herself stiffen. "Yes, I do mind, actually," she muttered.

"Okay. That's okay." The girl held out a hand. "Layla. Nice to meet you, Stella Solaria."

* * *

_**Nice to meet you, Stella Solaria...**_

_**Stella Solaria...**_

_**Solaria...**_

Stella rubbed her head, trying to shake the grogginess from it. She'd been so out of it since her talk with that girl, Layla. Well, sure, she reavealed her first name, but there were _tons _of girls with the name Stella. It's not like she told anyone her last name! She wasn't _that _stupid.

"Stella? Are you okay?"

Bloom was frowning at her, studying her face with concern. Stella averted her eyes, staring at her sandwich instead.

"Everything okay?" Flora asked.

"Uh, yeah. Great," Stella muttered.

So far, this school thing had gone without incident. She had even managed _not _to wear one her spring outfits that wouldn't be out on the market for another year. She applied _three _layers of spray-on tan, practically glued her wig onto her head, and carefully selected dark green contact lenses to cover up her gold ones. And above _everything, _a single girl with bad fashion sense had managed to find out.

And it was only the second day of high school.

Stella sighed and leaned back in her chair. She would kill for a time machine right now. Go back and undo everything that happened. If she hadn't argued with her parents about going to a regular school, they might have not decided to sleep in seperate mansions again. As she thought about it, Stella swallowed the lump in her throat. If they hadn't slept in seperate mansions again, then maybe her dad wouldn't be stuck in a coma. The accident...

"Stella?" Bloom's voice asked. "Are you sure you're okay? You look worried."

Stella shook her head and forced a smile on her face. "Ah, it's nothing. Really. Just thinking."

"Oh? About what?" Flora asked, putting her chin on her hand. "Is something troubling you?"

Stella shrugged. "Well, my parents are just having...issues. They argue a lot, and it kind of worries me. But, you know, no big deal. I'm sure they'll get over it."

Flora patted Stella's hand. "I know what it feels like," she said. "I don't get to see my dad very often, but when I do, he spends half that time arguing with my mom."

**_Do they have to argue about what mansion you're going to live in? Or argue about my career choice?_**Stella thought bitterly. She knew it wasn't Flora's fault, and even if she'd only known her for about a day, she felt like she could trust her and Bloom.

Which led right back to that Layla girl. Could she trust _her? _Stella felt like ice was starting to cover her heart.

"I...I need to go," she managed to get out. She stood up shakily and walked out of the cafeteria.

Home. Normally, Stella would do anything to avoid it, since she always walked in on her parents arguing about _something. _But now, she just wanted to go home. She felt unnaturally sad and angry, which was strange, since she was normally very upbeat. Home sounded like heaven right now.

As Stella made her way out of the main entrance of the school, she was suddenly aware of how dark it was. She frowned, staring at the sky. It had been perfectly clear a few minutes ago, but now it seemed like it was going to rain.

A sudden breeze made Stella shiver. It wasn't cold, but something...something was weird about the weather. Stella picked up her pace, the _click, click_ of her heels starting to get louder and louder.

The wind was beginning to pick up. Stella rubbed her temples, trying to supress the sudden headache that was coming on.

_Click, click, click._

**_Maybe I should've stayed back at school. It probably would-_**

Her thoughts were abruptly cut off as the wind turned into a loud roar. She squinted, trying to see in front of her. It was like the wind was trying to pick her up. But that was impossible.

Beneath her, the ground was starting to grow cold. Stella looked down and cried out, seeing ice creep up her legs, rooting her to the ground.

"What the heck?!" she cried out, tugging on her right leg. It wouldn't budge. The wind felt suffocating, and she couldn't breathe. What was happening to her?

_CRACK!_

The ice at her feet gave away, and Stella was thrown to the ground, landing with a painful thud.

"Huh?" she rubbed her head and looked up. Before her was the girl, Layla. Though Stella couldn't see what was in her hands, she had a feeling that it was a dagger or something.

Layla was focused on the scene before her. Stella could feel her headache starting to worsen, and she clutched her head, trying to hold back a groan of pain.

"What the heck are you doing?" Layla snapped at Stella over her shoulder. "Get out of here! Now!"

Stella's eyes widened. "Wha...what's going on?"

"Long story short, you'll be in trouble if you stay here," Layla responded impatiently. "Now go!"

Stella noticed Layla give her a quick grin, as though she were saying, _You know my secret. Now we're even._

* * *

_**They're getting bolder. Not a good sign.**_

Layla walked through the empty streets, cautiously surveying the area. There wasn't very many places to hide in a place like this, but still...with powers like theirs, it wouldn't be too hard to find a place to hide.

What she had done earlier was very, very risky. She had practically exposed herself to that one girl, Stella, when she had said her real last name, and now...saving her out in the open like that? What was she thinking? She might as well have given her a note that said: _Hi, my name is Layla and I work for a secret orginization that's working to protect you because you have ancient magical powers that's supposed to save the world! Oh, and you're also one of my partners in crime to take out the world's most evil villians! How awesome is that?_

She knew that Griselda was tracking down her movements. Knowing that she would be torn between the choice of scolding Layla for giving herself away or praising her on saving one of the girls made Layla feel a little bit better.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Layla muttered under her breath. She raised her dagger, preparing for an attack.

Nothing happened.

Layla let out a huff of irritation. "For the love of everything holy, they decide to attack one of the girls but don't try to attack me! Cowards! Smart cowards, but-"

Something slammed into Layla's stomach, taking the breath out of her. Stunned, she dropped the dagger and fell to her knees, gasping for breath.

_**I am an idiot.**_

"So we meet again," a voice taunted from up above her. "Been a while since we defeated you, huh, Layla?"

Layla scowled at the source of the voice. "It's not...gonna be the same...this time," she managed to say, standing up.

"Oh, right," the girl said, sounding bored. "Your little partners. Your little, inexpierenced, untrained partners. How silly of me to forget. Too bad, though. If you would've let us kill that blondie, you would've had one less girl to worry about."

Layla gritted her teeth. "Where're your sisters? I prefer to beat the whole team, if you please!"

"You want to fight?" The girl sounded surprised. "That's really brave of you, you know." Her face twisted into an ugly smirk. "It's going to be the end of you, too."

Two more girls appeared next to the first, staring down at Layla with smirks, but Layla was able to tell a little grudging admiration was there.

Layla grinned and picked up her dagger. "I don't need powers to take _you _down, Icy." Then, with a fierce cry, she leapt into the air and slashed at the girl, making the first move of a long fight.

* * *

_**Oh no...oh no...oh no...what have I done?! She could be dead by facing whatever that was!**_

Stella tore at her hair, now uncovered by the dark black wig. She flopped onto her bed, staring into the mirror that stood before it.

Long, blonde hair. Dark golden eyes. Pale peach skin. That was what she saw in the mirror.

She also saw a girl who was a coward, someone who was too weak to fight.

And she hated herself for it.

Stella let out a long sigh and glanced at the clock.

It had been ten minutes. How could it feel like an eternity when it had only been _freaking ten minutes?_

Stella leapt off the bed and walked to her closet. She pushed past all the glittery outfits, flashy clothing, and other glamorous outfits. As a fashion designer (a famous one at that), she had loads of outfits; casual, formal, fancy (yes, there _was _a difference between fancy and formal. It wasn't a big one, but there was one), ect., ect.

But that didn't mean she was unprepared. Incognito was Stella's specality.

Throwing on a gray sweater, jeans, and converse, Stella quickly re-applied her wig, fake tan, and contacts before heading out the door.

"Stella?" a voice asked suspiciously. "What're you doing?"

"Oh...Mom," Stella said, not too enthusastically. "I'm just going out. Can't let anyone recognize me, huh?"

Her mom frowned. "I guess you have a point, but I mean...your _outfit. _It's so..."

"Mom, I'm kind of in a hurry," Stella said, a little bit more harshly then she meant it to be.

"Oh." Her mom's voice sounded cold. "I see. Sorry for keeping you."

_**Not a problem,**_Stella thought, picking up her pace. Where could that Layla girl possibly be? She couldn't have gotten very far after rescuing her, so...

There was a sound of grunting right up ahead of her. She say Layla fighting three other girls with a dagger, moving with impossible speed. For a moment, Stella was stunned, then ran over, yelling, "Hey, stop it!"

One of the girls fighting Layla turned her attention to Stella. WIth a sickening smile, she called, "Hey, Darcy! Icy! Check it out! One of the girls!"

Layla stopped for a moment to stare at Stella in utter disbelief. "What are you _doing _here?" she yelled at her.

Stella scowled. "I'm trying to help!"

One of the girls with dark brown hair laughed. "Isn't she cute?" she taunted. "You don't even know how to use your powers!" She landed right in front of Stella, still laughing.

**_Powers...?_**

Stella didn't have time to think. She rammed right into the girl, catching her off guard. With a cry, the girl tumbled backwards, but then sailed right into the sky, snarling.

"You'll pay for that, you stupid little pixie!"

Stella raised her fists. "Bring it on, sister!"

Only when the girl fired a dark ball of energy at her did Stella realize she had no idea what she was doing.


	6. Because We All Run From Witches

**I do not own Winx Club. Unless the rights are somehow handed over to me. Which will probably NEVER happen. Though if it did, I would probably change Layla's name back to Layla instead of Aisha. But, you know, oh well. **

* * *

Flora felt guilty as she watched Stella's-or Avery, whatever her real name was- walk out of the cafeteria. What was she thinking? She obviously didn't know her that well, and there she was, comparing her parents to Stella's (or Avery's. Flora made a mental note to just call her Stella in order to save her the headache).

Second day of high school.

What a pain.

Flora sighed and took a bite of her salad, which began to taste like sawdust. She eyed the door, her guilt slowly growing by the second.

"We should go check on her," Bloom said suddenly.

Flora glanced at Bloom. "She probably went home if she wasn't feeling well. We'd be skipping our next classes if we go after her."

Bloom bit her lip. "But even though we haven't known her long, the least we could do is check up on her," she pointed out. "I mean, she's our new friend, right?"

Flora glanced at the clock. "Yeah, you're right. " She stood, glancing around the cafeteria nervously.

"Come on," Bloom urged. She walked out of the cafeteria, Flora a few steps behind. Soon, they were out in the courtyard, shivering.

"That's weird," Flora muttered. "The weather was supposed to be clear today."

Bloom bit her lip as she looked at the sky. "It should be," she agreed.

Flora gave Bloom a weak smile. "Guess the weather man was wrong, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." Bloom nodded.

Flora could tell that Bloom didn't believe it. Heck, _she _didn't believe it. There was clearly something wrong with the sky.

"Um, Flora?"

"Yeah?"

"This isn't a spy movie. You don't have to sneak around like that."

"Oh." Flora stopped, giving her friend a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I've just never done this sort of thing before."

Bloom smiled wryly. "I can tell."

Flora gave a weak laugh. Why did she feel so weird? She had been perfectly fine a minute ago.

The orange-haired girl suddenly stopped, her eyes widening.

"Bloom?" Flora asked. "Are you okay?"

"COVER YOUR EARS!" Bloom yelled, covering her own. Flora stared at her friend, confused.

That's when she heard it. The wind, whistling in her ears.

_Walk, Fairy of Nature. Walk. Follow my voice...follow my voice..._

Flora tried to ignore it, but her foot unwillingly took a single step. Soon, she was walking along the sidewalk, which felt like ice, even beneath her shoes.

"Flora!" she heard Bloom scream.

The girl tried to open her mouth, but she couldn't. It was clamped firmly shut. Completly helpless, all she could do was walk.

And walk.

And walk.

In the corner of her eye, she could see Bloom try to grab her, but a sudden crackle echoed around her, and Bloom tore her hand away, crying out in pain.

A barrier? Flora had read about those. They were supposed to protect something or someone. Normally, they would shock another person who touched it.

But who would put a barrier around her?

"Sisters!" a new voice trilled, breaking through the harsh music in Flora's thoughts. "I found two of them!"

Flora tried to turn her head, but she couldn't. All she could do was stare straight ahead of her as a gloved hand grabbed her chin.

"Oh," the voice said, sounding disappointed. "It's another weakling."

_"Flora?" _another voice asked in disbelief.

_**Stella?**_

"What about this girl?" another voice asked.

"Let me go!" Bloom shouted. Flora struggled to move, but she couldn't.

"Oh, I wouldn't move if I were you, dear," the girl who grabbed her chin said. "It'll only make the bonds tighter."

Flora felt panic rise inside of her. What was going _on?_

"Let them go!" another voice shouted. "They don't have a thing to do with this!"

Someone laughed, but it was empty of humor. It was cold and scornful. "That's where you're wrong, Layla. They have _everything _to do with this."

"Ugh! You know what?" the (hopefully) friendly voice shouted. "Forget this!"

Suddenly, the gloved hand was wrenched away from Flora's face, and a cry of pain was heard. "You little...!"

At once, whatever was holding Flora finally let go. She turned her head to see a dark-skinned girl with a dagger fighting off another girl. With a kick, the girl with the dagger (Layla, Flora guessed) kicked the girl away and grabbed Flora's wrist.

"Come on!" Layla yelled. She dragged Flora to Stella-Avery?- and Bloom and stood in front of them, pointing the knife at the three girls, which Flora now had a better look at.

The first one, the one who held her captive in that weird barrier thing, had floor-length brown hair and wearing a skin-tight purple outfit and ankle boots. Dark little purple streaks were under her eyes, and her gloved hands glowed a threatening shade of black.

The second one was a girl with violet hair, sticking out on both sides of her head, wearing a similar outfit to the first girl's, only this was a reddish shade. Her hands, too, were glowing, only a dark shade of red, and her lips were curled into a sneer.

The third one, the leader (obviously) looked older then the two. She had long, silver hair that was held in a high pony-tail. Beneath her dark blue boots, the ground was turning to ice. She smirked as she examined the girls before her. Flora shivered, feeling a sudden chill go through her body.

"_This _is your Operation Winx?" the girl with silver hair snorted. "How pathetic. You couldn't even fight our pets!"

"Can it, Icy!" Layla growled. "You underestimate us."

"Of course," the brown-haired girl said sarcastically. "We underestimate the girls who can't fight worth a darn and are currently shaking like leaves."

"Oh, I think that's me," Icy chuckled. "I always have that effect on people."

Stella scowled at them. "Cut the act you...you witches!"

The three girls looked at each other, and, after a brief moment of silence, erupted into laughter.

"Yes, you're right, little Miss Sunshine," the violet haired girl sneered. "We are witches. So kind of you to notice."

"Are they taking that as a compliment?" Stella whispered to Layla.

"No," Layla responded. "You're pointing out the obvious. They're witches. Literally."

Stella's eyes widened, and she took a small step back from the three girls.

"Let's destroy them now!" the brown-haired girl said eagerly. "Save us the trouble!"

"Patience, Darcy," Icy told her. "We don't have time for a mere four of them." She smirked and turned back to the girls. "Till next time, ladies."

With that, they vanished.

"Crap!" Layla shouted, then turned to Flora. "Where are the others?" she demanded.

"Others? What others?" Flora asked.

Layla let out a huff of irritation. "The girls in our Special Class! Where are they?! We have to find them, now!"

"We don't know where they are," Bloom snapped. "And I demand you tell me what's going on right now!"

"I'll explain everything later," Layla told her. "Right now, we need to find the others, and fast. Trust me, I didn't want to explain so soon, or under these conditions, but it seems like I don't have a choice." She took off running.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Stella yelled after her.

"Follow me!" Layla shouted. "I can't leave you behind- not with those witches on the loose! Now come on! We have to find the others!"

"What others?!" Flora cried, exasperated.

"From our Special Class!" Layla snapped back, stopping for a moment to let the others catch up. "The ones known as Musa and Tecna! Right now, their lives kind of depend on it."

"Their lives?" Stella squeaked.

"Oh, and our lives, too," Layla added casually. "Now come on!" She took off running again.

Stella rubbed her forhead. "Oh, yeah," she muttered. "This is exactly how I wanted to spend the school year. Running away from witches who are trying to kill you. Yeah, regular high school is so much weirder than I thought."


	7. A Tale of a Hacker

**I do not own Winx Club. At all. Nope. Never gonna happen. Not even in my dreams.**

**Wow...that last one was actually kind of depressing...**

* * *

"_This _is the reason you called me over here?"

Tecna was completely outraged. She skipped class, ran across to the other side of the school, just so they could ask her to hack into the school's website to change her supposed friend's _grades?_

"C'mon, Tecna," her "friend", Terry, urged. "It's just a few grades so I can get out of Mrs. Kings class."

The pink-haired girl glared at Terry and the girl next to her, Savannah, shaking her head. "Forget it," she snapped. "I've gotten into enough trouble because of you. The last thing I need is to get in trouble with the school. And then you'll keep dragging me along until we get caught by the cops."

She hated this. It was always the same process. Hack into the system; change some grades. Hack the security cameras in order to break in and steal some stuff. Repeat process until you get in trouble with police. Then start all over again.

Was this all she was really good for?

Savannah sneered at Tecna. "I thought you were our friend."

"That makes two of us," Tecna snapped, crossing her arms. "I am _sick _of always doing things and taking the blame for it. If you were real friends, you wouldn't make me do that."

Terry leapt up. "What do you know about real friends?" she snarled, leaning closer to the girl in a threatening manner. Tecna blanched and took a step back.

"Yeah, that's right." Terry smirked. "You never had any friends besides us, have you?" She jutted out her chin, sneering. "Without Savannah and me, you're nothing to anyone."

Tecna balled her fists. She knew they were right, but she didn't want to admit it. Not yet.

"Yeah, that's right," Savannah echoed. She was never really the smartest. Terry shot her a look before turning back to Tecna.

"Look, Techy—"

"Do _not _call me that."

"—all we want is to change up a few grades." Terry crossed her arms. "Is that so wrong?"

Tecna's scowl deepened. "I've covered for you guys way to many times. I don't want to get suspended or, worse, thrown in prision for hacking into the school's grading systems or hacking a security code."

Terry took a step forward. "You're our _friend, _Techy," she hissed. "Friends help each other out."

"You were amazing help when the cops caught me in that jewelry shop," Tecna commented dryly.

"We had already left," Savannah insisted.

"Really?" Tecna's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Then who was it that was stealing those ruby earrings?"

Savannah scowled and covered her ears, which held two red dots.

"Look, Techy," Terry continued. "Just think about it, okay?" She sneered. "And remember. Without us, you're nothing." With that, the two walked away, leaving Tecna alone.

Once they were out of sight, the girl leaned against the lockers and slowly slid to the floor. She put her face in her hands, slowly shaking her head.

"They're right," she mumbled. "Without them, I'm nothing. I'm just the girl with no friends." She paused and fought back the tears that started to form in her eyes. "Is that all I'm good for? Hacking? Hacking into security systems? Into the school system?"

"Of course not."

Tecna looked up in shock. A girl she had never seen before was standing right next to her, head tilted.

"Did you hear all that?" Tecna asked. She could feel her face heat up. Say all that in front of a stranger? Rumors would be running around like the track team tomorrow.

How could she let that all slip?!

The girl brushed away a strand of her brown hair. "I couldn't help but overhear the conversation."

The _entire _thing? Terry and Savannah would for sure end up talking to the principal. And, with her luck, so would she.

"And I just wanted to say...that I'm sorry you have to go through that."

Tecna was, yet again, shocked. Since when did anyone ever care about her? That they were sorry?

All her life, Tecna had been a computer genius. At a young age, she was able to fix a computer if it broke in about ten minutes flat. She was made fun of and always alone. As she got older, it got even worse. People befriended her. The first was, of course, Terry and Savannah, who managed to convince her to hack into the grading system to change their grades. Tecna broke away from them, and ever since, she wasn't able to tell the fakes from the geniune people who wanted to be her friend.

_**So why am I friends with those two again?**_Tecna thought bitterly.

The answer was easy. She was nobody.

"You don't have to be," Tecna muttered. She stood and grabbed her backpack. "I better go get to class." She completely ignored the fact that the bell didn't sound yet.

"Wait!" The girl held out her hand. "My name is-"

"DARCY!"

Tecna spun around, seeing an angry-looking girl running down the hall at top speed. Was...was that a dagger?!

_**Oh my God,**_Tecna thought. _**There's a serial killer in the school!**_

"No!" the girl (Darcy, apparently), wailed. "I was so close!"

Tecna backed away from her. "What do you mean?"

"Get away from her!" Dagger Girl shouted.

"Why don't you make me?" Darcy snarled. Her hand glowed with black light, and she held her hand in Tecna's direction. "Make any sudden movements and I'll blast this girl to the afterlife!"

_**Make that two serial killers,**_the pink-haired girl thought dryly.

To her (added) shock, the girl stopped, watching Tecna with concern, but she was trembling with fury.

"You...you care what happens to me?" Tecna whispered.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Of course! Why wouldn't we?"

"Hey!" another voice yelled. "Wait for-OH MY GOSH, SHE'S GOING TO KILL HER!"

"SHUT UP!" Dagger Girl yelled back.

Tecna's eyes widened in surprise as she caught sight of the three girls in her special class. Dagger Girl, she realized, was also one of them.

The one who had yelled, Stella (or "Avery". It was so obvious she was lying), stopped automatically, her eyes the size of soccer balls. "LET HER GO!" she yelled.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "How many times am I going to have to say 'no'?" she asked.

Tecna's eyes darted around the hallway, searching for a way to escape. There had to be. There always was.

Except now.

"This ends _now!" _Dagger Girl yelled.

It happened so fast, Tecna wasn't exactly sure what was going on. Dagger Girl was running, Darcy was blasting at Tecna, and Tecna lifted her hands, yelling, "NO!" at the top of her lungs. For what seemed like hours, nothing happened. When she lowered her hands, Darcy was lying on the ground, groaning, and Dagger Girl looked at Tecna in shock.

There was a slight pause.

"What just happened?" Tecna cried.

_**Okay, stupid question.**_

Dagger Girl rolled her eyes. "I swear, that's everyone's favorite question today." She turned on her heel and began to run.

"Hey! I want answers, you know!" Tecna shouted after her.

"Long story short, my name is Layla and if I hadn't showed up, Darcy would've killed you."

"You know her?" Tecna asked in disbeilief.

"Sadly, yes." She started to run faster. "We have one more to find, and it's important!"

_**High school. The only place that doesn't wait before it kills you,**_Tecna thought.


	8. Play

**No own Winx.**

* * *

Through the long, harsh two days of school, Musa finally located what she was looking for.

The music room.

The music room had always been an escape place for her; a place of comfort.

"You know," her mom used to say, "your father and I didn't know what to name you at all at first. But I remembered a dream...a beautiful dream where you were all grown up, singing so beautifully..."

"The voice is your favorite instrument!" Musa would chirp.

"Yes, it was. I dreamed that you were all grown up, and that you were gifted with musical abilities. But your father and I didn't like the name Melody; we wanted something more original...something that expressed you. And that's when we both had the exact same thought: Musa." Her mom would smile, then tap her on the nose, saying, "And that's how you became Musa Melody."

Musa felt a lump in her throat as she thought of her mother. It had been so long since she had heard that story, and she missed hearing her mother tell it. Her father was hardly ever around; she would just have to replay it in her head, over and over again.

The girl sighed and spun around in a full circle, humming quietly to herself. It was almost time to go to class, but she didn't want to leave; not just yet.

Musa sat next to a rather large tuba, still humming. Ah, the peace and quiet, being surrounded by so many instruments...it'd be such a shame if she didn't play at least one...

She walked over to a piano and pressed one of the keys. As it made a low sounding noise, she smiled. The beauty of a single note; how refreshing.

_Play._

Musa's head snapped up, looking around warily. "Hello?" she whispered. "Anyone there?"

_Play._

The girl backed away from the piano. "Do you _talk?" _she asked in, her voice laced with disbelief.

Nothing happened.

Sighing, Musa leaned against the wall. A talking piano. Maybe her dad was right; she should try and get more sleep. Her concert was only in a few weeks, so of course she would be stressed. Musa knew that she usually heard and saw things when she didn't get enough sleep: A floating candle in the dark (which turned out to be a maid using a candle so she could walk through the hallway without disturbing anyone), the flying fairy (a tennis ball), and the dancing dog (...actually, she had no idea what that was).

_**Maybe I should head to Math,**_Musa decided. **_I could catch a bit of sleep there..._**

Musa stumbled out of the room, trying to ignore the insisting '_play, play' _in her head.

* * *

Musa squinted at the blackboard. Okay...so if she just divided the two...

_Play._

The girl bit down on her pencil fiercely. "There is no voice in your head, there is no voice in your head, there is no voice in your head," she muttered. The girl sitting next to her shot Musa a strange look, before returning attention to the board again.

_Play._

Musa forced herself to listen to the teacher as she droned on and on. Maybe something about formulas? Fractions? She didn't even know anymore. It was too boring to pay attention. Maybe she could focus on her concert...

Yeah, that'd be a good idea! Plan ahead to the conert. She was supposed to be meeting Jason Queen for dinner tonight...her dad would want her to get ready soon.

_Play._

**_I'll play at the stupid concert!_ **Musa thought, growing irritated, before returning her thoughts to Jason. Dinner...right. His wife would be there too, right? The girl felt her heart sink a little, before rolling her eyes; sure, Jason was cute, but he was _way _older than her. It's not like she-

_Play._

"IF I PLAY, WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!" Musa shouted. Then she frowned. Why had the teacher stopped talking?

_**Please tell me I didn't say that out loud...**_

"Is there anything you would like to share with us, Ms. Green?" the teacher asked coldly, using the fake name Musa had adopted. "I don't recall asking you to 'play' anything."

Several snickers were heard throughout the room. Musa felt her cheeks burn.

"I'm waiting."

Just then, the door burst open, and a girl with long brown hair stood there, gasping for breath.

The teacher's attention shifted to the door. "What is it?" she asked in a clipped tone.

The girl walked in the classroom, her breathing more controlled. She pointed at Musa. "I need to borrow..." She paused, leaned over to Musa, and whispered, "What's your pseudonym?"

The girl felt herself pale. "I don't know _what _you're talking about," she muttered, "but my name is Andrea Green."

"I need to borrow Andrea Green," the girl announced, grabbing Musa by the arm.

"What for?!" the teacher and Musa cried at the same time.

"Stuff!" the girl responded, slamming the door shut behind her. Musa wrenched her arm out of the girl's grip, glaring.

"What was _that?" _she asked, rubbing her arm. It took her five seconds to realize they weren't alone. "And who the heck are you people?"

The girl who dragged her out sighed. "Does no one remember the 'special classes'?"

Relization dawned on Musa. That was right...each girl was from the special class! But what were they all...?

"We're lucky we got to you first," the girl muttered. "They weren't that far-"

The floor beneath their feet rumbled.

"SCREW IT!" the girl shouted. She reached into her pocket and pulled out something from her pocket that looked like a walkie-talkie. "Griselda!" she shouted. "I found them!"

"We all did," the walkie-talkie crackled, sounding bored.

"Not only that! They know, and now-"

The ground rocked again, this time causing a few of the girls to fall down.

"-the Trix found them," the girl finished.

There was a long pause. "Meet me in the classroom. And get there fast."

"We're on the other side of the freaking school!" the girl shouted. "It's not like I can...you know."

"Layla," the voice commanded. "Don't get smart with me. I need you to protect them; heaven knows how weak and vulnerable they are!"

"_Excuse me?" _one of the girls asked, sounding offended.

"Now!" the voice said, before falling silent. Layla scowled and shoved it back in her pocket, muttering something about stupid old ladies and their need to be all bossy.

"Hurry up," she ordered. "By the shaking of this floor, they're getting close to finding us."

"Oh, you can feel it, too," a blonde-haired girl mumbled. "I thought I was going insane. In fact, I still think I'm going insane. Insane people see and feel things all the time, right?!" Her voice rose. "This entire _thing _is insane!"

"Calm down," a slightly tanned girl said gently, patting the blonde girl on the back. "It's okay."

"No, it's NOT okay, Flora!" the girl cried. "I'm going insane! Girls that can blast magical beams of killing energy are trying to kill all of this, YOU-" She pointed at Layla, "-seem to know EVERYTHING, and now we're gonna die!" The girl laughed hysterically. "I must be dreaming! If only I could wake up and-"

"Will you _shut up?!" _Layla shouted. "If you don't mind, we have to get out of here! Follow me." The girl took a few steps, and glanced back, looking at the girls, who hadn't moved an inch. The expression on her face told Musa that she wasn't surprised.

"Why should we follow you?" a voice asked quietly. Musa turned her attention to an orange-haired girl. Judging by the looks of the other girls, it seemed like they hadn't realized she was there; Musa didn't realize herself. The girl had been silent up 'till then.

"How do we know you're not with those girls trying to kill us?" the girl continued. "How do we know _anything?"_

For a moment, Musa thought that Layla would explode with anger, but she was surprised when the girl threw her head back and laughed.

"You're not a total idiot," Layla told the girl, still chuckling. "No, you don't know that. But what you _do _know is that if any of you choose to stay where you are, you _will _die."

With that, the girl took off in a run. And, needless to say, the others followed her.


	9. Prophecies

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Does it _look _like I own Winx Club?**

**No, I didn't think so.**

**Read on, if you please. ^^ **

* * *

To be brutally honest, Bloom was getting really sick of running.

First it was creepy "witches", creepy girl that was probably saving their lives from the creepy witches, and all these creepy warnings from creepy walkie-talkies.

That was enough creepy to last a lifetime.

"We're almost there," Layla puffed. "Just a little further..."

"Where are you taking us?" the pink-haired girl cried.

Layla didn't answer; instead, she continued running harder. "They're coming!" she shouted. She stopped, motioning for everyone to go past her. "Hurry!"

Despite their confusion, everyone continued to run, leaving Layla behind. Bloom turned her head, catching Layla lifting her palms and yelling, "MORPHIX WAVE!"

Stella (Avery?) stopped running, looking back. "What was _that?" _she asked in disbelief.

"That'll hold 'em back for a while," Layla said triumphetly as she jogged back towards the girls.

"Does that mean we get to stop running?" Bloom asked hopefully.

Layla let out a bark of laughter. "Not on your life." Running towards a door, she wrenched it open. "Inside," she ordered.

"Who says you get to boss us around?" Bloom muttered, but followed the command anyway.

Once everyone was safely inside, Layla slammed the door, and dug into her pocket for the walkie-talkie. "We're here. Now hurry up, or we're screwed!"

"Young lady!" came the voice from before, sounding agahst.

"JUST GET READY!"

"Who do you think you are?" Stella demanded once the girl stuffed the walkie-talkie back in her pocket. "Dragging us around, and those...those..._witches!"_

Layla rolled her eyes. "I know this doesn't make much sense, but trust me, it will." She pulled something else from her pocket and tossed it on the ground. Automatically, it expanded until it was the size of a rug.

"What is _that?" _Pink-haired girl asked skeptically.

"Our ride. Buckle up." With that, Layla shoved the girl. She stumbled right onto the portal, and sank into it, a look of surprise etched on her face.

"W-What happened to her?" Flora asked, obviously horrified.

"She's fine." Layla crossed her arms. "Now, either you step onto it willingly, or I push you. Either way, you're going into that portal."

_BAM! _The floor beneath them shook.

"Why isn't anyone panicking?" Bloom wondered as Flora hesitantly stepped onto the rug/portal.

Layla shrugged. "Illusions. They're everywhere around this school so they won't notice the destruction or hear anything. It's really complicated, and I don't know exactly how it works." She shook her head. "It gives me a headache, so I try not to think about it."

The black-haired girl with pigtails cautiously put her foot on the portal/mat, and cried out as it sank slightly.

"Go on." Layla nodded towards the portal. "It's not gonna kill you."

Pigtails glared at her. "I know that!" she snapped.

"Oh, do you?" She smirked.

Pigtails clenched her fists. "I'll prove it to you, then!" she replied, stepping onto the mat fully. She didn't break eye contact until her head was finally swallowed.

"You did that on purpose!" Stella accused.

Layla shrugged. "Pride is something we see everyday, and something we always try to prove." She grinned. "Works when someone is trying to prove something."

_"Find them!" _a voice outside roared.

"Whoops, no time to lose," Layla said dismissivly, grabbing Bloom and Stella (Avery?) by their wrists and jumped into the portal mat.

* * *

Layla rolled her eyes and sighed. "Everyone, one at a time!" she shouted.

It had barely been five minutes and everyone was already annoying her. What a pain.

"Before we begin..." She smiled. "Introduce yourselves."

Everyone glanced at each other warily.

"Are you serious?" Stella asked.

"Do you want me to explain or what?"

Everyone looked around at each other and muttered under their breath.

"Avery."

"Bloom."

"Flora."

"Tecna."

"Andrea."

Layla smiled. "That wasn't too hard, was it?" she asked. She pointed at Avery and Andrea. "Now introduce yourselves."

Stella frowned. "We just did."

The girl rolled her eyes. Fine, play dumb. She already knew the girl's secret anyway. Not that Stella would want her to know, anyway. "Introducing yourselves means saying your name. Your _real _name."

The two stiffined, and Stella sent Layla a small glare.

"Whatever we say, whatever we do...none of it will leave this room. As of right now, you are all bound to secrecy." She glared at Tecna. "Nothing will leave this room," she repeated.

The pink-haired girl scowled. "By the sounds of it, you already know us," she spat. "Are you a stalker?"

Layla snorted. "No. I'm your partner." She cocked her head at Stella and 'Andrea'. "Like I said, nothing will leave this room. You can get rid of your disguises."

"Disguise?" Flora asked, looking at Stella curiously.

The girls were completely stiff.

"You don't have to," Layla assured them. "Now that that's over with...I guess you want to know what's going on."

This recieved glares from everyone in the room.

"Okay, okay." The girl raised her hands as a sign of surrender. "What do you want to know." She held up a finger before anyone could open their mouths. "One at a time, please."

"Alright," Tecna huffed, crossing her arms. "Who were those girls?"

"Icy, Darcy, and Stormy," Layla responded. "Otherwise known as the Trix. They're ruthless, cunning, and basically the very definition of crazy."

"Why are they after us?" Andrea (Musa, actually, but hey, she wasn't going to admit it anytime soon) demanded.

Layla paused. "You're my partners," she answered.

"What does that even mean?!" Flora cried. "Partners in what?"

"I'll explain that in a minute. Next question."

"Who are you?" Bloom asked.

Layla grinned. "I told you. My name is Layla, and I'm the one who's saving your sorry butts."

Okay, maybe she could be a _little _nicer. But in all honesty, she never wanted this stupid 'partnership'. And by the looks of these girls, they whole-heartedly agreed with her.

"And what exactly do you mean by 'partners'?" Stella asked through clenched teeth.

_**And so the story begins.**_

"You see," Layla began, "about a week ago. I was on a mission. A very important mission, mind you. I trained for years at an academy called Alfea for..._gifted _women. I was being trained as a spy to hunt down the trio known as the Trix, who have been terrorizing us for a long time. This mission...I finally found them, and that was when I found out about my..._partners."_

"And they found you, didn't they?" Tecna asked. "You freaked out about that, and they discovered you."

Layla nodded, not looking the least bit impressed at how fast the girl figured that out. "Yes, I did. They knew about you, too, it seemed, and we tracked them down as far as to here. Gardinia High School."

"It must have been such a nightmare for you, forced to attend regular school," Stella muttered.

"Yes, it was," Layla agreed, ignoring the sarcasm in the girl's voice. "If they didn't know about you before, then they most certainly do now."

"But why?" Bloom pressed. "Why is it so important that you find your partners?"

"A prophecy," Layla informed her. "A long time ago, it was foretold that a group of..._gifted _girls would be brought together and take down a force so evil, it could defile Earth with its darkness to the core. And my Headmistress believes that we're the group of girls."

There was a long pause.

"This prophecy has had many names over the years," she went on, her voice dropping lower. "But for right now, this is called Operation Winx."


	10. Demands

**My Internet has been down for a while, and I only have time to write chapters on my family's iPad (which, trust me, is not a long time) and my grandparent's computer (once a week).**

**Excuses aside, I have a poll, so be sure to vote!**

**I don't own Winx Club.**

* * *

Maybe dropping a bomb like that wasn't such a smart idea.

The thought crossed Layla's mind just, oh, maybe _once _as she watched five other girls freak out like lost little girls.

"We're gonna die!" Stella wailed, pulling at her dark wig. "I didn't even get to release my newest fashion line!"

The other girls were too busy panicking to notice the girl's slip. Layla watched the other girls freak out. The only one who seemed the most level-headed was the girl named Tecna, who was pacing back and forth, trying to take the information in slowly.

"You're saying we're supposed to save the world?" Flora asked slowly. Layla narrowed her eyes at her. Though she was trying to appear calm, her hands her clenched, arms pressed to her body, and the wild look in her eye betrayed her fear.

"I should've probably gone a little easier on you guys," Layla responded. "I guess your mind can't take in too much information."

Okay, maybe that was going a bit far, but Layla couldn't help the smirk that made its way on her face as the girl's processed her insult.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bloom snapped, eyes sparking with anger.

"You're smart. You'll figure it out."

Bloom stepped forward, scowling angrily. Layla honestly didn't know much about Bloom, other than a few basic facts: appearance, parents, school, and that she was adopted. But what she did know was that the girl wasn't even the least bit intimidating.

It was gonna be a pain teaching these girls.

"You seem oddly calm about this," she said coldly.

"Because unlike you, I grew up knowing this. I didn't have the luxury to freak out like you. And I was five."

Some of the girl's rage flickered away, turning into sympathy. "Really?"

Layla nodded, then snorted. "Hah! If your this soft-hearted, then the world is screwed already!"

Tecna pushed past Bloom, crossing her arms over her chest, clearly challenging her. Layla arched an eyebrow, looking bemused.

"Who said I wanted to do this?" she asked coldly. "Who said any of us wanted to do this?"

"She's got a point," Andrea/Musa agreed. "Why should we do this?"

Layla sighed impatiently. This was going nowhere. She pulled out the walkie-talkie and pressed a button, before putting it to her lips. "Griselda? What's taking so long?"

"Be patient, young lady," the woman's voice scolded. "I'm sending your ride to you right now. And make sure Solaria and Melody aren't in their disguises. Faragonda wants to see them without it."

Stella, despite the fake tan, paled, along with Musa.

"Solaria?" Tecna scoffed. "Isn't that a name of some lousy clothing line?"

The pale face was gone, and Stella whirled around to face Tecna, her teeth gritted. "My clothing line is NOT lousy!"

Tecna blinked. "What?"

Layla cleared her throat. "Take of the wigs, contacts, tans, or anything else that you're using to hide yourself in the bathroom, if you don't mind. Our ride, if Griselda's right, will be here any minute."

Completely stunned, Musa turned around and left. With a final glare at Tecna, Stella stomped off after her.

"_Her _clothing line?" Flora asked.

"It'll be explained," Layla responded. "Eventually."

Before anyone else had the chance to say anything, the door to the bathroom opened, and two unfamiliar girls stepped out. The first one was a blonde-haired girl, with bright amber eyes and perfect peach skin. The other was an Asian girl with hair that looked like a dark blue up in two pigtails. The two were shifting uncomfortably, eyes darting around the room.

"Musa Melody and Stella Solaria," Layla said, somewhat flatly. "Glad you decided to join us."

Bloom's mouth dropped open. "_Stella?"_

The blonde raised her hand, smiling sheepishly. "Hi."

"A fashion designer and a singer?" Tecna asked. She rolled her eyes. "What are two famous girls supposed to do? Bribe the bad guys with the money they earn?"

Pigtails narrowed her eyes at Tecna. "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

Layla stood in between them. "No fighting," she said. "At least, not until you meet Faragonda."

Just then, a nearby wall shimmered, and a door appeared. It burst open, and two large figures ran inside the room, holding weapons.

"AIIE!" Stella shrieked, jumping back in surprise.

"The Trix could be anywhere," one of the figures shouted, a boy with brown hair and a large sword clutched in his hands.

"Not this again," Layla muttered. Of all people, Faragonda sent them...!

"Timmy!" the other boy barked. "I need you to do a quick scan of the room!"

A third boy with glasses entered the room, shortly followed by another boy with spiky purple hair.

"Already on it," the boy with glasses said, typing into an odd-looking device.

"You guys," Layla began, before the spiky-haired boy stepped in front of her, cocky smirk in place.

"Don't worry," he said, smirking cockily. "We'll protect you from the witches."

"Stupid!" Layla snorted. "The witches aren't here! We escaped. Besides, I can take care of myself!"

"Wait, they're not?" Spiked Hair asked, sounding annoyed. "Then why were we called here?"

"You're our ride," Layla responded, not sounding any more cheerful than him. "I need to fly back to Faragonda with these girls."

He looked over her shoulder and seemed to notice the other girls. He frowned. "Why do you have human girls?"

"The prophecy," was her blunt answer.

Sword Boy's eyes widened. "The prophecy?! Are you serious?"

Layla rolled her eyes. "Why else would I have them?"

Spiked Hair narrowed his eyes at the girls. "They're the ones of the prophecy?"

Musa glared right back. "Got a problem with that, Spiky?"

He recoiled, surprised at her sudden comeback. Layla let out a laugh.

"Who are you guys?" Tecna snapped. Her eyes flicked back and forth, trying to search for a way to escape.

"Relax, they're our ride," Layla told her. She snickered as she noticed 'Spiky', as Musa called himm stiffen.

"That's it?" he seethed. "We're only your chauffeurs?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Layla responded cheerfully.

His eyes narrowed, and he turned on his heel and stalked away, joining his team.

"I have to say, though," the brown haired boy, Brandon, said, laughing sheepishly. "Gave us quite the scare."

Stella walked up to them and stuck her hand out, grinning. "I don't think we introduced ourselves," she said, a little too cheerful.

"And _we're _waiting for an explanation," Tecna inturrupted, her tone laced with annoyance. "So, unless you're going to offer them to us, let's meet this Faragonda."

Layla grinned, which seemed to irritate Tecna even more. "Of course. Spiky, get the ship."

"For the last time, it's called..."

"A ship." Layla waved her hand, not taking her eyes off of Tecna. The two seemed to be having a staring contest. "Just go. And Timmy, report to Faragonda that I have the girls. I don't think Griselda plans on doing so any time soon."


End file.
